


The Darkness that is Life

by Raven_Fullbuster



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Fullbuster/pseuds/Raven_Fullbuster
Summary: After a bad training situation, Keith listens to music and thinks about his life: Past, present and future.bad summary but I think its good and this is also my first story on here





	The Darkness that is Life

**Author's Note:**

> THE SONG ISNT MINE IT JUST FITS THE CHARACTER

Keith knew he was training to hard. He was already out of water in the first twenty of training. His head was starting to grow somewhat fuzzy. He kept on going thinking that it would go away. He didn't notice that the bot was about to hit him till it jabbed him in the ribs and he and fall to the ground. The bot didn't know that though and continued to bear down on the paladin. "End training session!" Lance says as he runs up to the fallen paladin. "Easy, you took quite the beating." Lance says helping the red Paladin up'Buzz off Lance no one asked you to do anything!" Keith snaps pulling his arm free from lance's grip. Lance frowns "Well SORRY I prevented you from getting killed!; Next time I wont even bother thinking about helping you!" Keith turns and walks to his room. His temper had gone up quite a lot lately and it wasn't really a good thing. To the others and to Keith. When he gets to his room he grabs the first thing he sees, his mp3 player that had been in his pocket sense they left earth. He puts on the head phones and lays down and it goes to the first song on his playlist "How to save a Life" by the Fray.

' Step one, you say we need to talk He walks, you say sit down, it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left, and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame You begin to wonder why you came Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend'  
Keith starts to think about how two people promised to stay by his side and never leave him; His father and Shiro and In one way or another they both left him. Granted Shiro came back but to Keith he felt like that promise was still broken.

'Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all, you do know best'  
Keith then thinks about how the others seem to single him out, Keith also knew that the others most likely called him emo behind his back along with other things; everyone who ever met him did.

'Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And I pray to God he hears you'  
Keith scoffs, he was Christian yet he knew if god was good then god cant be all powerful and if god was all good then god couldn't be all powerful.

'Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed'  
Keith thinks back to when he was in the foster system, he had friends but in the end he would just end up leaving them and when ever he said he was moving the friends he made would just stop talking to him ever again. He had been in the foster system sens e he was seven years old and he moved family up until he was seventeen almost eighteen, it was only then he actually had a friend for more than one year. It was also because of shiro that keith got into the Garrison in the first place.

'He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came  
Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life' Keith thinks of how many times he failed the team, he always let his temper get to him no matter what. He couldnt help it sometimes.

'Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life  
Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend' Keith sits up and takes out the knife that he always had with him, looks down at his jacket and remembers the day that his dad had given him the jacket. It was the very last time Keith had ever seen him again.

'Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life'

As the song ended he puts down the MP3 player and puts his knife under his pillow. He gets up and heads out to the lounge. "Oh, hey Keith!' Hunk greets Keith smiles"Hey.." Hunk holds out a patter to him"Wanna try this? Everyone else said it tastes good but i wanted to get your opinion on it.." Hunk looked at him  like he expected Keith to say no and leave.  Keith nods "OK." He takes it and takes a bite. It turned out to be a space version of his favorite food. Hunk grins at Keith's  facial expression. "Yes I got it right. Didn't I? Shiro said that it was your favorite food back on earth." Keith nods hoping that hunk couldn't see him getting emotional over food."yeah...spot on.." his voice shook even though he didn't want it to. Hunk frowns in worry"You O.K.?" Keith nods."Its just reminds me of when I lived with my Dad before he vanished." Hunk nods"I you need anything were here for you." Keith nods"Ok."


End file.
